Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device substrate, an organic light-emitting display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device substrate that realizes high resolution, an organic light-emitting display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
An image display device, which realizes various pieces of information on a screen, is a core technology of the information and communication age, and is being developed in the direction of becoming thinner, lighter, more portable, and having higher performance. Representative display devices include, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device.
As the resolution of a display device increases, the number of thin layers that are vertically stacked one above another increases due to the reduced design margin resulting from the reduced area of each sub-pixel. In this case, in order to interconnect an upper conductive layer and a lower conductive layer, which are vertically stacked one above another, a narrow contact hole may be required to penetrate a thick insulation layer disposed between the upper conductive layer and the lower conductive layer. Because the loss of a photoresist pattern occurs when such a narrow contact hole is formed by etching the thick insulation layer, the thickness of the photoresist pattern may need to be increased in proportion to the thickness of the insulation layer. However, the greater the thickness of the photoresist pattern, the lower the resolution of an exposure process. Therefore, because a contact hole larger than a contact hole size that is designed for an exposure mask is formed in a substrate, formation of a narrow contact hole may be difficult, and thus the realization of high resolution may be difficult.